


The Force

by Sxross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, minor canon compliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua are in training to become Jedi Knights, everything is going so well but then things take a turn for the worst and suddenly everything is messed up and Gon inst sure what to do or where to turn. </p>
<p>A story about our young Padawans(hunters) as they learn about the code, the world around them, and how they feel about each other. Its going to be all pretty canon compliant for a little bit, and the beginning will be kind of jumpy since we need to get through 2 years of everything before we hit the major story and that's where things will start to deviate. <br/>Rated M for much much much later chapters, and mostly for the violence that comes with the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hopefully your here because your also a star wars fan! That would be awesome. I've read a good deal of the books and did my research pretty thoroughly but if I bungled something or its seems super out of place just let me know!   
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and I have the first 9 chapters written up with a total of 18 chapters outlined out. So expect more!

Netero walked slowly through the temple halls, watching the young knight's rush though on their way to missions or reporting back. The young initiates were seated with Master Wing in the temple courtyard in quiet meditation and he eyed two of them as he made his way past the open arches.

He turned right at the end of the hall and ran straight into Bisky “Why Master Bisky! Just who I was looking for.” he said giving the younger Master a wide smile.

“Master Netero, what can I do for you?” Bisky moved to the side of the hall to allow for others to pass them without holding up any traffic. She smoothed down her robe and pushed her long ponytail off her shoulder before turning attention back to Netero.

“I actually wanted to ask you to take on a new Padawan. It’s been quite some time since Wing completed his training and you did such an excellent job with him I think it's time for another one” He tugged on his beard as he watched for her reaction. It wasn't every day the Jedi Council asked a master to take on a specific Padawan, usually allowing Knights and Masters to choose one that fit them when they found the time for it. However desperate times call for desperate measures and he wasn't sure if he could trust any other Masters to take on the new trouble makers.

Bisky perked up “The new initiates are ready for the trails already? That's much faster than the last group.” She had made an effort to look over most graduates since Wing started taking over youngling training, but she hadn't found any that really seemed to click with her so she had just chosen to not take on any other Padawans.

“Only two will be ready this week. They show exceptional potential.”

“Really now? High praise coming from you. Well who do you have in mind for me?”

“I was actually hoping you would take young Killua Zoldyck under your wing.”

“Zoldyck? As in the famous family of assassins?”

“The same ones yes, but Killua has had no contact with them for almost 2 years now.”

Bisky stared at Netero for a few moments trying to gauge if he was joking, surely he couldn't actually expect her, one of the many people Kikyo Zoldyck herself hated to train KIllua “The whole family are Dark force users.”

Netero sighed “They are, and Killua was exposed to it a great deal, but he never once succumbed to it.”

She made a face but didn't say anything else.

“Killua is young, and still very impressionable, he's had Wing as his mentor which has helped a great deal, but you know what kind of life he led before coming here. Killua will need compassion and kindness to grow into his full potential and I believe you can give him the perfect amount.”

“What about Morel?” Bisky was hoping she would be able to get out of this somehow.

“Morel is far too compassionate for this situation. Killua wouldn't learn as much with him.”

Bisky opened her mouth to argue but Netero held up his hand.

“I know that it's not your ideal Padawan, and if you are truly unhappy you may refuse, but Wing want your ideal either and he's the best initiate trainer we have.”

She deflated a bit at that but noded.

“Excellent. I will inform Wing and you may meet with KIllua once he passes the trails.”

Netero gave Bisky a warm smile and clapped her on the shoulder before turning and continuing down the hall. One down and one to go.

**  
**

Finding Kite was much easier, as he always did his exercises in the top floor garden, it was just a matter of catching him at the right time and it seemed it was Neteros lucky day. He waited for Kite to finish up before coughing lightly.

Kite looked up slowly and raised an eyebrow seeing Netero “Master Netero, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I've come to ask you to take on a new Padawan.” he sat down on one of the stone benches nearby and motioned for Kite to join him. “A Padawan?” Kite pulled his light grey robe on and sat down beside Netero.

“Yes. It's been over a year since Spin became a Knight.”

“It has” Kite sighed. He had been on a pretty consistent loop of missions trying to avoid taking on a new Padawan. Spin had been enough of a challenge to last him a life time “Who is it?”

“Gon Freecss. He's quite advanced, and picks up on most things very quickly.”

“Why does that name sound so familiar?”

“His father is Senator Ging Freecss.”He didn't want to say it was probably because Gon had caused so much trouble in his two years of training that most of the Masters knew his name by now.

“A Senators kid is becoming a Jedi?”

“He's extremely force sensitive, his Aunt is the only one who opposed it.”

A group of initiates passed through the garden right then and Netero pointed Gon out to Kite “Theres he is now, with the black hair.”

Kite looked him over before giving Netero a doubtful look “I’ll be surprised if he passes the trails.”

“I'll be more surprised if he doesn't . What do you say?”

Kite heaved a sigh “Do I have any choice in the matter?”

“You always have a choice, but if you take on Gon I will ask that you choose someone from the next class.”

“I guess I’ll do it then.”

“Good. Ill inform Wing now. He will let you know when he passes.”

“If he passes”

“Of course.” Netero smiled as he stood and made his way to Wings quarters. A rather productive day if he did say so.

****  
  
  


“I’m happy to congratulate you on passing you initiation trails” Wing smiled broadly at Killua and Gon who were fidgeting in an attempt to be serious “We have to wait for Master Netero to bring your Masters, but until then you're free to go”

Gon and Killua turned to each other and high fived. Gon bounded up to Wing and hugged him “Thank you so much Master Wing!”

“Of course. Now run off some of that energy before you Masters arrive. Just stay close by though okay?”

“Okay!” Gon released Wing and he and KIllua ran off to the courtyard, shouting and pushing each other along the way.

“I can't believe we did it!” Gon beamed at Killua as they both collapsed on the grass in a fit of laughter.

“I can. I knew we would make it.” Killua grinned back trying to control his laughter.

“What do you think our Masters will be like?” Gon asked seriously, all traces of mirth replaced with worry.

“Not sure, but anyone who isn't a part of my family sounds great to me.”

“Are they really that bad?” Gon cocked his head, he had heard rumors about them, and Killua would occasionally say something about them but Killua was so much fun to be with that his family couldn't be all bad right?”

“Hm, I guess I've never really talked about them huh?” He shrugged when Gon nodded “Well my dad's alright, he seemed okay with me leaving to train as a Jedi. My mother freaked out though. I had to actually force push her and one of my brothers away to leave.”

Gon's eyes widened “Were they mad?” he couldn't even imagine Aunt Mito's reaction if he had ever done something like that.

Killua just shrugged “Nah. They were thrilled I was able to be it so well. Training here has been kind of boring in comparison to everything back home but anything's better than brother dearest breathing down my neck.”

“Plus me right?” Gon grinned at KIllua and tossed a light force push at him and rolled out of the way when Killua sent a swift kick towards him.

“Hey!” Killua tried to twist out of th way when Gon tackled him but couldn't evade it and they both hit the ground hard, laughing and wrestling until they heard a cough.

“Well it seems our two newest Padawans have a good deal of energy. You two will have your hands full” Netero turned to smile at Bisky and Kite who were wearing looks of varying degrees of unenthusiasm.

KIllua and Gon scrambled to their feet, straightening their now grass stained robes and brushing leaves our of their hair.

Wing stepped forward and motioned to Bisky “Killua this is Master Bisky, she's going to be your Master until you complete your training. She was my master as well.”

Killua looked at Bisky who was barely taller than himself and cocked an eyebrow at her frilly pink hair bow “nice to meet you.”

“We’ve met. When you two decided to force push rock and one went through my window last year.”

Gon and Killua exchanged sheepish looks before looking at the ground.

“Nice to meet you again?” KIllua tried.

“Quite” Bisky moved to stand beside KIllua and Netero stepped towards Gon “And this is Master Kite. You will be his new Padawan.”

“Hi! I’m Gon, nice to meet you!” Gon stuck out his hand and shook Kites.

“Nice to meet you” Kite released Gons hand and stepped back again.

“Now that introductions are out of the way why don't you two show your new Padawans where they will be staying?” Netero left quickly and Bisky and Kite shared a doubtful look.

“Whose room first?” Killua looked to Bisky.

“Both. Master Kite and I both live in the temple so you two will be in the usual Padawan quarters”

Gon and Killua both nodded and followed Bisky and Kite to the housing wings on the temple.

“Let's see. KIllua your in 99, and Gon is 403.” Kite handed their keys to them “Don't lose there, it's quite the hurdle getting new keys.”

“Aw so far away.” Gon said dramatically as he took his key.

Bisky rolled her eyes and continued walking “Killua first since we’re closer.”

“That's fine” Kite nodded to her and they made their way down the hall until they reached 99.

“Here we are. I think 403 is down this hall, up the stairs and take the first 2 rights.”

“Thanks Bisky. Let's go Gon.”

“Alright. Bye Killua! I'll see you at dinner.” He turned to follow Kite and they had a silent walk to Gins room.

Gon opened the door to find full sized Padawans quarters “Wow!” he had a small sitting area with a kitchenette attached, a single person bathroom and a bedroom with a full sized bed and small dresser “No more bunks!” he flopped on the bed and rolled off again to inspect the empty dresser.

“We will acquire your Padawan robes in the morning.”

“Thank you Master Kite!” Gons enthusiasm was contagious and Kite couldn't help but smile at his new Padawans energy.

“Yes well, meet me at the great hall after breakfast.”

“I’ll be there”

“Then have a good rest of the day.”

“Bye Master Kite!” Gon listened for Kite to leave before flopping back down on his new bed and heaving a sigh. The trials were over. He and KIllua had both passed together and they both got Masters. It couldn't have gone any better, but Gon was suddenly worried about being separated from Killua. They had spent the past 2 years training together and it would be strange going to sleep to silence.

****  



	2. Surprise Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua meets Leorio, Gon meets spin, Killua gets surprise visitor and then is reminded of his responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Yay:)

Bisky and Kite were standing in the ship dock waiting impatiently for their very late Palawan’s.

“I swear this is the fourth time this week alone that Killua has been late” Bisky crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

“Gons the same. They are probably together now.” Kite sighed and leaned against the hanger wall.

They waited another 20 minutes by which point Bisky was fuming.

“I believe our code strictly says to calm our hearts.” Kite pushed himself off the wall and turned to her “why don’t we go look for them? Gons force fluctuates so much it shouldn’t be hard to track them down.”

Bisky looked concerned for a moment “it fluctuates?’

“Yes, usually with his emotions. He’s a pretty open book when it comes to feeling anything, and that translates to his aura and in turn his force.”

“That doesn’t worry you?”

“He’s too honest to hide much and too morally anchored to be drawn by the side.”

“Well... I guess if you’re not worried neither should I be.”

They continued to walk the grounds and Kite stopped when they reached a small pond. Gon and Killua were at the bank fishing when they turned to see their masters coming down the hill.

“Crap. Bisky looks pissed. Did we forget something?” Killua whispered to Gon.

Gon thought for a minute “I don’t think so. At least nothing that I remember.”

Kite and Bisky finally reached them and Kite looked them over. “You’re late.”

“Did we have something planned?” Gon thought hard but couldn’t remember anything.

“Preparations for the patrols we will be doing for the federation.”

Gon lit up “Oh yeah! That’s going to be awesome.”

“Yeah it is.” Killua and Gon grinned at each other.

“Actually Master Bisky and I decided it would be wise to take separate missions. You both get more work done when you’re not busy distracting each other.”

Gon and Killua immediately deflated.

“You and I are going to be acting guard duty for a Medical fleet.”

Killua sighed but moved to follow Bisky who had turned to leave “See you when we get back I guess.”

Gon nodded at him and turned to his Master “sorry for forgetting Master Kite.”

“It’s alright Gon. We have all day to get ready. Just make an effort to remember in the future.”

 

 

Killua collapsed face first into Gons bed after finally returning from what he deemed ‘The Most Boring Mission Ever’ mumbling something about over enthusiastic ‘old men’ and ‘did that guy even use those glasses?’ into Gons dark green blanket.

“That bad?” Gon asked as he flipped through the book Kite had given him of all the dangerous animals in the Numere swamps, which would be one of their upcoming missions.

“Not exactly. Just tiring.” Killua crawled over to Gon and snuggled up to him, resting his head on Gons shoulder “How was yours?”

“I met a couple of Kites previous Palawan’s on the patrols we did” He said as he absently turned another page, barely glancing at the shield snout boars listed there.

“Oh yeah? What were they like?”

“Spin was okay, she was the only one I really got to talk to since everyone else was super busy with some kind of research they were all doing.”

“At least people talked to you. Med staff was so boring. I met an apprentice named Leorio our last day though. He was alright, but that was about it.”

“Well we’re back now, maybe Kite and Bisky will start doing missions together again?”

Killua snorted “Fat chance of that.”

 

 

“Killu”

Killua stopped short on his way back to Biskys from the mess hall. He turned slowly and came face to face with large black eyes and long black hair “Illumi” he tensed and looked around quickly for any escape routes but found none.

“No need to panic Killu. I’m not here to bring you back home.” Illumi pushed some hair out of his face and looked Killua over.

Killua didn’t allow himself to relax even a fraction “What do you want?”

“Just to see how you’re doing”

Killua looked doubtful “You came all the way to the Jedi temple to see if I was okay? The council would have informed you if I wasn’t.”

“Zeno had a message for Netero and I offered to deliver it for him”

Killua tried to see any hint that Illumi was lying, but his face was his usual perfect mask of indifference and he knew better then to try to prod him. Illumis mind was a steel trap and he would be extra guarded being so close to Jedi “Well then you should deliver it. Wouldn’t want to keep Master Netero waiting” He tried to side step his brother when Illumis hand clamped down on his shoulder.

“I’ve already delivered it” he squeezed down on Killuas shoulder harder “So tell me Killu. How are you? It’s been almost 3 years and you’ve never even written.”

“I’m fine” he tensed when Illumi released his shoulder and pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

“Your 13th birthday present” he said holding it out towards Killua.

“I can’t accept it” He backed up a pace but froze when a look of confusion and impatience crossed his brother’s face.

“What do you mean?”

“Jedi can’t accept personal gifts of any kind.”

Illumi dropped his arm back to his side “I see. Well happy birthday. Sorry I missed another one.”

“It’s whatever. I should really be going though.” Killua backed away again and held his breath as Illumi stared at him.

“Of course. I’m sure your quite busy, goodbye Killu.” Illumi finally said before turning and walking silently down the hall.

Killua let out a sigh of relief and was surprised to find his hands shaking. He hadn’t seen any of his family in 3 years, but Illumi still hadn’t lost any of the fear he could hold over him.

He raced down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of Biskys door. He straightened out his dark blue robes and took a deep breath before knocking.

“Come in” Bisky called from inside and Killua was pleased to see his hands had stopped shaking when he opened the door.

“What took so long?” Bisky asked when Killua sat down on one of the chairs in her sitting area.

“Hm? Oh I stopped to talk to a couple of people. Sorry, I didn’t realize how long we talked for.” Killua willed his heat rate to slow and carefully pulled himself together in a mask of nonchalance.

Bisky watched for a moments before sighing “You’re a good liar Killua, but you should know a Master will always sense when their Palawan’s is hiding something.”

“I’m sorry” Killua looked down and felt genuinely upset he had tried to lie to her.

“I understand. However; you must remember that it’s a Jedi’s responsibility and duty to always be honest, in word and in deed. While you didn’t outright lie you did hide the truth. Which is just as dishonest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.   
> This is just the starting point, we will have some more fun stuff stuff in the next chapter:)  
> prologue


End file.
